User blog:Nakrani/CODING
Height- 30 inches (at shoulder) Eye color- Left~ blue, Right~ yellow (Cross shapes in eyes) Top coat- Swampy green Splotches- Pure white Under- Tan Abnormalities- 4 piercings in total, a hoop and cross on the left, 2 hoops on the right. Multiple stitches line the body from head to toe. 9 visible tails and 5 freckles on each cheek. Due to lab testing, Ayato is now mutant. Description- Tall and lengthy, Ayato is rather slim like his parents. He has a unique swampy green coat with splotches of white and a tan underbelly. His eyes are different colors, his left being a sea blue and his right a pale yellow. As if that weren't weird enough, inside his eyes are a cross like shape that all his family members have as if it were a family emblem. On his ears, he has piercings, a hoop and a stud on his left, and 2 hoops on his right. 5 freckles on each cheek came from his mother, Nami. Ayato's body has rows upon rows of stitches that overtake his figure from lab experiments. Also from lab experiments, are his 9 tails that make him look like the 9 tailed fox form old Japanese folk tales. Mutation- Like a spider, Ayato is able to shoot out the thread from his stitches from a gland located around his ankles. The thread can do things like tie things together, sticking to things, and even swinging from things. Think of it as a spider dog, or a knock off a of Spider Man. Although this mutation is very helpful and useful, there are also drawbacks to his mutation. Once the thread runs out, he has to restitch them in order to use it again. The restitching process is very time consuming. Ayato posses about 300 feet of thread inside and out of his body. “I console myself. I tell myself that there is no such thing as a perfect world. I slowly empty myself.” Life. Something given to everyone as a gift, a gift to begin. Life is short, valuable, and adventurous. A thrilling run from the start, however, at the end there is nothing but death. Lies surround life as it shines in glory. As for death is surrounded by hate for the ugly truth it upholds. As truth unfolds, the stigma of life taunts. A lover may sooth the various wounds. A first love so to speak sings a sweet melody. Although not all is clear as the painting cracks and colors fly wild. The pain is never ending, the agony caused from living. Reflection takes time and effort. As time passes, looking back on life creates a chance to learn. A chance to carry on the adventure called life. Since the day mama rose you up, to the day you lay on your deathbed. Life will follow taunting your every step. That's when it hit. Finally awake you realize the meaning to euphoria. Curious about the full backstory? DM me on discord to hear the whole thing! ✥Intelligence- 8/10✥ ✥Team Work- 5/10✥ ✥Leadership- 4/10✥ ✥Swimming- 7/10✥ ✥Climbing- 6/10✥ ✥Hunting- 9/10✥ ✥Speed- 9/10✥ ✥Agility- 10/10✥ ✥Strength- 3/10✥ ✥ Medicine- 0/10✥ Category:Blog posts